When
by Falcon4Crane
Summary: One-shot AU set to the song When I Look at You for mae-E and mykkila09.


A/N: This is a one-shot featuring the song When I Look at You by Miley Cyrus. This is for mae-E and mykkila09, I hope both of you love this. I don't own anything but the concept.

XXXX

"You didn't hide deep enough, Miss Hart." A voice said behind Kim. Swinging around, she peered through the darkness and saw a shine of light. A shine that you would see when light touched metal. This could mean one thing.

"Who are you?" Kim asked gripping her strap on her gym bag. She had just finished for the day and it had been way too long since she had seen her dorm room. This was so not the time for a trick which is what she hoped it was.

"I do believe that we haven't met but I know you perfectly well. You were the Original Pink Ranger." The voice said again causing her blood to freeze.

She didn't show any reaction to the comment but she did shift gears and brace herself. This was not a prank. "I will ask again, who are you?" She asked dropping her bag to the ground. She knew that she didn't need any hindrance when they attacked.

"My name is Prince Gasket and you are the key to the Red Ranger's undoing." He said as a group of metal things surrounded her. They reminded her of putties or tengas. These were the foot soldiers of the Machine Empire. Tommy had gone into full detail when they had first arrived on the scene in Angel Grove. She just wasn't sure what they were called. Tommy had promised her that she would be safe when he saw her last week. He had teleported to her when he had received her letter of lies. She had been scared and now it seemed that her worst nightmare was standing in front of her. This was the reason that she had sent the letter in the first place. She didn't need to be a burden to the rangers or Tommy.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I'm just a gymnast and I am late." She said attempting to leave. She didn't want a fight because she was totally outnumbered.

"No, I don't think so. You will be the reason for the failure of the Power Rangers." He said as the foot soldiers began attacking. She flipped back and took out several before they got finally a hold of her. She was out of practice for this kind of thing. "You are worthy of being the Original Pink Ranger, much better than the one now." He said before they all disappeared into the night.

XXXX

Tommy sat straight up in bed. He knew that something was wrong with Kimberly. It had been the same feeling when he had gotten that letter. She had sent him a 'Dear John' letter that had almost broken his heart but knowing Kim like he did, he didn't panic. He asked Zordon if he could teleport to Florida so that he could talk to her face-to-face. As he had suspected, she had sent the letter only to protect him. She was worried that someone would capture her to get to him. Zedd and Rita had done it so why not the Machine Empire.

Tommy had explained to her that he would never let anyone harm her. They had talked about everything and decided that she had jumped the gun in breaking up with him. It had been the best day just getting to spend it with Kim. They walked along the shoreline and held hands through the park. It was almost as if she had never left Angel Grove. Sometimes he wished that she didn't but this was her dream and he was standing beside her as she pursued it.

Slinging the bed covers aside; he grabbed a shirt and pants. He needed to teleport to the Power Chamber and speak with Zordon and Alpha now. He just knew that something had happened to Kim. He had only ever gotten this feeling when something was wrong. Grabbing his communicator, he pushed the button to teleport and disappeared in a red streak. Zordon would be able to help him find Kimberly.

XXXX

Looking around, Kim had no clue where she was. She had no idea how long she had been here only that she was alone. She couldn't hear any sounds coming from anywhere. There should be sounds. Pacing the area where she was confided she thought about Tommy. She thought about him all alone in the Dark Dimension losing his Green Ranger powers. He must have been so scared because she was scared now. She didn't have any powers except for her weak Ninja powers. Looking around she began to run low on faith. It was like she was losing her way and not only here but in gymnastics. She had lost her focus since she had sent that letter to Tommy. It had been wrong and even though they had talked and straighten everything out she still felt guilty about sending it to him. He deserved better than her. He deserved someone that wasn't his weakness.

_Everybody needs inspiration  
><em>_Everybody needs a song  
><em>_Beautiful Melody  
><em>_When the night is so long  
><em>_Cause there is no guarantee  
><em>_That this life is easy_

XXXX

Tommy landed in the Power Chamber in a streak of red.

"Tommy? Is there a problem?" Zordon asked looking at his Red Ranger. There was something about his showing up here late that meant that there was a problem. He could also see that his Red Ranger was not at ease.

"I think that something has happened to Kim." He said as Alpha walked over to the computers and started running scans on Kimberly's power signature.

"Zordon, she is not in Florida anymore." Alpha stated as Tommy rubbed his face. He didn't know what to do or even how to find her but he would try anything.

"Is there anything that I can do?" He asked as Zordon shook his head.

"I am sorry; Tommy but there is nothing anyone can do until we find her." Zordon stated as Tommy nodded. "We will continue to run scans through the night to find her though starting with the Moon Palace." He said as Tommy nodded again. He didn't know what to do since it was just a waiting game at the moment. "Tommy, you should get some rest for now. I will contact you the moment we find anything." He said as Tommy disappeared in a red streak. He didn't go home though; instead he walked the park trying to focus his energy on Kimberly. Everyone always said that they were connected by more than powers. He wanted to believe that more than anything because at this moment it was his only hope in finding her.

XXXX

Thinking about the decision that had changed her life, she knew that it wasn't going to be easy. She had not known that it would be this hard either though. She missed him and the others while she was away.

"Its time, Miss Hart." Prince Gasket said as he opened the door. Grabbing her arms, he led her away to another chamber.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked as she tried to struggle out of his hold. His grip was firm though.

"I have a plan for you. I had thought to capture that Red Ranger but you will work much better. They will not want to fight against you and I know that you stronger than anyone knows." He said pushing her into a chair. The metal foot soldiers appeared and strapped her in so that she couldn't escape.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked struggling against the leather straps that held her wrists and ankles to the chair.

"I not only want to rule the Earth but I want to destroy the Power Rangers and you are going to help me." He stated.

"I don't think so." She muttered as images started flying in front of her. They were images of the Power Rangers but they were wrong. It showed them destroying Angel Grove. It showed them hurting the citizens of Earth. This wasn't right. The Power Rangers protected the Earth from Zedd and Rita and now the Machine Empire.

"Look at the images, Kimberly. You know in your heart that they are correct. Remember the Green Ranger? He tried to destroy you. He turned your friends against you, that's why you were sent to Florida. This is your home now." He said as she struggled against the words he was saying. This wasn't right.

_Yea when my world is falling apart  
><em>_When there's no light to break up the dark  
><em>_That's when I  
><em>_I, I look at you_

XXXX

"Any sign of her?" Billy asked teleporting into the Power Chamber.

"No but there is traces of Pink around the Machine Empire, I'm not sure if its Kimberly or not." Alpha said as Billy nodded. He had talked with Tommy and knew that this was hard on the Red Ranger. He had promised her that she would be safe and she wasn't.

"Let me see what I can do." He said typing in series of buttons. He would find the former Pink Ranger if only for Tommy's sake. This is how he could help out instead of fighting in the field.

XXXX

"They will find her. Billy's good, you know." Adam said behind Tommy. He had gone in search of his leader after hearing about Kim's disappearance. There was really only one place to look and that was Tommy and Kim's spot by the lake.

"I hope that he can find her. I can't feel her anymore. Something's wrong." He said as Adam sat down beside him.

"Well if I know Kim, she is fighting them tooth and nail." Adam said as Tommy smiled for the first time in hours.

"You're right." He said quietly as Adam fell silent beside him. Looking out over the water, Adam knew that Tommy felt lost. Kim had always been a shining light to him, a beacon in the night. They just had to find her soon.

_When the waves are flooding the shore  
><em>_And I can't find my way home anymore  
><em>_That's when I  
><em>_I, I look at you_

XXXX

Kimberly fought the mind control with all that she had. The last memory that she could see clearly was that of Tommy teleporting into the gym to ask her about that letter. She remembered the forgiveness that she saw in his eyes. She remembered the truth that hand conveyed to her. He loved her and not for the gymnast that she was becoming but for exactly who she was. He loved her as the Falcon loved the Crane. She was not alone as her memories were swept from her mind.

_When I look at you  
><em>_I see forgiveness  
><em>_I see the truth  
><em>_You love me for who I am  
><em>_Like the stars hold the moon  
><em>_Right there where they belong  
><em>_And I know that I'm not alone_

XXXX

"I've found her!" Billy yelled as Alpha jumped. "Oh sorry but the Machine Empire has her." He said as Alpha nodded and contacted the rangers. Streaks of red, blue, green, gold, pink, and yellow landed in the Power Chamber seconds later.

"Have you found her?" Tommy asked rushing to Billy's side.

"Yes and there is only one way in." He said bringing up an image of an arena on the viewing screen.

_When my world is falling apart  
><em>_When there's no light to break up the dark  
><em>_That's when I  
><em>_I, I look at you_

"Doesn't matter, just get me there." Tommy replied.

"And me." Jason said stepping up. He wasn't letting Tommy do this alone. Kim was his little sister and he refused to let Tommy walk into the trap.

"And us, Kimberly is one of us." Kat said as Adam, Rocky, and Tanya nodded. They would all help in rescuing Kimberly from the Machine Empire. They were Power Rangers too and they would not stay behind and watch from the sidelines.

"Go and may the power protect you." Zordon said as they morphed and Billy punched in the right coordinates. Billy, Alpha, and Zordon watched the rangers disappear only to reappear on screen. Billy knew that something was not right.

XXXX

_When the waves are flooding the shore  
><em>_And I can't find my way home anymore_

The rangers landed in the middle of the arena. The scene before them broke their hearts. Kim was standing on a balcony overlooking the arena. Prince Gasket was at her side waiting for them to make a move.

"Kimberly!" Tommy yelled as he tried to move forward.

_That's when I  
><em>_I, I look at you_

"She is no longer the Kimberly that you knew. She knows her true place and home." Prince Gasket stated as Tommy's hands made fists at his sides. They were surrounded then by a command from Kimberly. Tommy knew that there had to be some way to get through to her.

XXXX

_You appear just like a dream to me  
><em>_Just like a kaleidoscope colors  
><em>_That cover me  
><em>_All I need  
><em>_Every breath that I breathe_

Kim stood there and watched as the Power Rangers fought her foot soldiers. The rangers would lose and then the Earth would be safe again. It was all she wanted.

"That Red Ranger is the leader. You will need to take him out first." Gasket said to her as she nodded. She could sense the power in him but there was something that tugged on her memory. The Red Ranger's fighting style was bringing up different images, a ranger in green then a ranger in white. What was going on here? Why wasn't this as clear as a few seconds ago? Knowing that she would have to deal with that Red Ranger, she teleported in front of them.

"Kimberly, its us." Kat the Pink Ranger said grabbing Kim's shoulders. Being quicker than the current Pink Ranger, Kim easily flipped Kat back away from her.

"KIMBERLY!" Tommy yelled making her pause. She was about to knock Tanya out of the way when he yelled.

"Who are you?" She asked as everyone backed up. They knew that if anyone could get through to the former Pink Ranger than Tommy could, even Jason knew the fact and she was one of his first friends. All the COGS seem to back up as well. It was like they didn't know what to do.

_Don't you know  
><em>_You're beautiful_

Tommy grabbed Kim's shoulders and forced her to look at him. "Beautiful." He said simply. He hoped that using his nickname for her would jar a memory loose or something.

_Yea, yea when the waves are flooding the shore  
><em>_And I can't find my way home anymore  
><em>_That's when I  
><em>_I, I look at you_

The memories flooded Kim's brain. Pulling away she battled the pain of everything coming at her all at once. Tommy reached out and this time eased Kim back into his arms. He knew that the memories were coming back.

"No!" She screamed pulling back from him. Flipping back she pushed back the images and kicked at the nearest ranger, which happen to be Jason. He fell to the ground in shock at the power flowing through Kimberly. It was like she had the powers of a ranger but he knew that she couldn't. The ninja powers had been destroyed.

"Kim, its us. Snap out of this." Jason pleaded as he gained his feet once more.

Shaking her head, Kim attacked Kat who had rushed up to her after Kim had kicked Jason down.

"Kimberly, we're your friends." Kat stated as Kim looked at her through a pink haze. Kat noticed that Kimberly's eyes had started glowing pink which made her pause. What was causing that?

"My friends? If you were my friends then you would not be fighting me or destroying the Earth. You will pay for that." She said before grabbing Kat's wrist and flipping her over her head. The Pink Zeo Ranger hit the ground hard and demorphed in the process. Tanya, Rocky, and Adam rushed to Kat's side while Jason and Tommy faced Kimberly.

Tommy got an idea after seeing Kat demorphed. He ran over to Kim and ripped his helmet off. The helmet landed next to his feet as he grabbed Kim's shoulders. "Kimberly, listen to me. We are your friends. We are not the enemy. I know that you remember being a Power Ranger too." He said as she tried to pull away. "No, I want you to look at me." He said as she raised her eyes to meet his.

Jason and the others watched as circle of pink and white encased Tommy and Kimberly. It was odd to see since Kim was no longer as ranger and Tommy wasn't the White Ranger but he knew that it was the only way to get through to Kimberly without destroying her.

XXXX

"What is going on?" Prince Gasket asked as he looked down at the arena. The Red Ranger had his captive by the shoulders but she was fighting him. He knew that the Red Ranger was strong but he thought that the girl could get away from him if she wanted too. Something the Red Ranger was saying was holding her back and making her want to listen to him. This had to stop. "Attack!" He yelled as the COGS appeared in the arena once again around the rangers.

XXXX

"This is so not what we need right now." Kat breathed as she tried to morph.

"Kat, what's wrong?" Jason asked stepping closer to her.

"I can't morph." She whispered as he nodded. Rocky, Adam, and Tanya waited for Jason's instructions. He had been the leader before Tommy had become the White Ranger so they knew that he had the experience.

"Stay next to me and let's try to keep them away from Tommy and Kim. He has got to break through the brainwashing." Jason stated.

"Got it." Adam said as he and Tanya broke away from Kat and Jason. Rocky was more by himself but he could handle a few COGS. They were more than outnumbered but they were handling it better than Jason thought they would. He glanced back at Tommy and Kim and saw that she had ceased to struggle in his hold and knew that Tommy was getting through.

"Kimberly, focus on me. Would I ever lie to you?" Tommy asked barely breathing. He could feel the change in Kimberly and knew that he had to push a little more. She had to fight through this.

"You are lying. Let me go." She said as he shook his head.

"No, I didn't let you go after your letter and I'm not now." He said leaning in and kissing her softy. "Look at me." He whispered pulling back. The pink haze was fading from her eyes which gave him joy.

XXXX

Prince Gasket watched as the Red Ranger broke through his brainwashing. Picking up his sword he took aim at the two. If she couldn't destroy him then he would just do it himself.

XXXX

Something trigger in the back of Tommy's mind that had him throwing Kim to the side and taking the blast full on. Kim finally snapped out of the haze and saw Tommy fall back to the ground. Rushing to him, she cradled his head as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Tommy." She cried as Jason and the other rangers circled them.

"Kim, hold on to him so that we can teleport you out of here." Jason stated as Kim nodded. She knew the routine and braced for teleportation but nothing happened.

"What's wrong?" Kat asked looking around. The COGS were getting closer and they couldn't leave.

"Something is blocking us from teleporting." Adam stated. The rangers looked at each other trying to figure out someway they could get back with Tommy and Kimberly.

Kim looked up at Jason and knew that he was trying to think of some way for them to teleport. Closing her eyes, she saw her crane and Tommy's falcon in her mind's eye. Focusing on them she felt her body start tingling as they teleported from the arena back to Power Chamber. Opening her eyes she smiled at the others.

"How?" Jason asked demorphing along with Adam and Tanya.

"Kimberly." Billy said as he started running scans on Tommy's body.

"What does he mean Kimberly?" Tanya asked looking up at Zordon.

"Kimberly focused on hers and Tommy's spirit animals and teleported everyone back. The arena was sealed which was the reason why you couldn't just teleport." Zordon said as she nodded in understanding. The room fell silence as Billy and Alpha ran test after test on Tommy. They couldn't find what was wrong and even how to wake him back up. Kim and Jason stood at his side while everyone else gave them some room.

"Is there anything I can do?" Kim asked as Billy shook his head.

"He took a hard blow but his vitals seem to be in normal range." He said as she nodded.

"Do you think that he needs to demorph?" Jason asked placing a hand on Kim's shoulder.

Billy looked from Tommy to Jason and Kim. "No, it may be helping his body to heal so I want him to stay in it as long as possible." He said stepping away from them. Jason sighed before backing away himself. He knew that Kim was blaming herself for this. She needed time alone with Tommy and he needed a breath of fresh air.

XXXX

_I look at you_

Kim listened as everyone stepped out of the Power Chamber. The only ones still inside were Zordon, Tommy, and her. Billy had called Alpha outside to discuss something with him. She figured that it was bad but she refused to give up hope. Taking Tommy's hand, she felt the pulse coursing through his thumb. His heartbeat was steady just like the rest of him was. Thinking back to the arena she thought about how Tommy pushed her to the side to take the blast. Her shoulder still hurt a little but she wasn't complaining. She watched as his chest fell and rose again in perfect rhythm with hers.

"Come on, Tommy. Fight this." She whispered as she leaned in to kiss his lips. He had done that to break through her brainwashing haze. As she leaned back, she felt his hand move as his eyes opened. "Tommy!" She said as she started crying again.

"Kimberly?" He asked as she smiled.

"In the flesh." She whispered as he smiled.

"I do believe that I used that line on you not too long ago." He said as everyone walked back into the Power Chamber.

"You did but I couldn't resist." She said as everyone rushed over to see Tommy awake.

"Dude, never again." Rocky said as everyone agreed with the Blue Ranger.

"I'm just glad that we got Kim back." Tommy said trying to sit up. Rocky and Jason had placed him on the medic table when they had teleported in.

"Yea me too, I don't know what we would have done if she had stayed evil." Jason said slinging an arm around Kim's shoulders. Everyone laughed before discussing the differences between Kim, Tommy, and Kat being evil. They didn't know who had been more powerful but they did know that Kim had scared them more than Kat and Tommy.

"Why though?" She asked.

"Because you have already been a ranger so you are stronger and know our weaknesses better." Rocky explained.

"Whatever." Kim said with a laugh.

XXXX

_A few hours later_

"How is your shoulder?" Tommy asked outside of the Power Chamber. Billy and Alpha had finally let him get up and move about.

"Better, the bruise is barely visible." She said looking out over Angel Grove.

"Maybe your coach won't notice it or if he does he will think that its from falling off the beam." He stated as she looked back at him.

"I haven't fallen off the beam since I left Angel Grove but maybe a fall from the bars will work as a cover story." She said with a smile.

"Kim, I'm sorry about Gasket coming after you." He said taking her hands in his.

"Tommy, I knew that something like this would happen but don't worry. I can handle this as long as you came. I love you." She said squeezing his hands.

"I love you too." He whispered before kissing. Pulling back he gave her a sad smile. "I guess we better get you back. I'm sure that someone has noticed that you are not at the gym." He said as she nodded. They walked hand-in-hand back inside the Power Chamber.

"Zordon, I'm ready." She said letting go of Tommy's hand and sidestepping him a little.

"Take care Kimberly and may the power protect you." He said as she nodded. Alpha punched in the coordinates for her gym. She disappeared in a pink streak of light.

XXXX

_You appear just like a dream to me_

Kimberly took a breath as she tried to calm her heartbeat. She shouldn't be nervous but she was. Performing at the Pan Games had been her dream for forever. She only wished that Tommy and the others could make it but she knew that their place was in Angel Grove defending the Earth from the Machine Empire. It had been a long two months of training and only getting to talk to Tommy between practices and ranger battles but she had made it. Closing her eyes, she ran through her routine one more time. She wanted to make sure that she pictured each move. Sensing that someone was watching her, she opened her eyes to see Tommy standing in front of her.

"How?" She asked as she was pulled into his arms. Taking a deep breath, she felt at home like she always did in his arms.

"You know that I couldn't miss your big day." He whispered as she pulled back.

"What about you know?" She asked.

"Don't worry, Jason is handling everything and if I need to get back I can always teleport." He said as she smiled.

"I don't know what to think. Its like I'm in a dream." She stated.

"Well its not a dream and I'm really here. Now I want you to go get that Gold Medal." He said as she nodded. Her name was called out for the next one up on beam. "Go, I'll be here when you are down." He said as she kissed his cheek before making her way to the mat. She took one last glance at him before flipping onto the beam. Everything was right with the world for the moment.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. This was just my twist to King for a Day though I guess you can't really call it that if Kim was captured but you get the point. For those of you reading To Marry for Love, I should have the next chapter up in a few days. It's not quite ready yet so I posted this to tide you over.


End file.
